Tinker Bell
}= link=File:Tinker Bell KH.png |Size=300px |Description=''Tinker Bell soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts'' |katakana=ティンカー・ベル |romaji=Tinkā Beru |en=Tinker Bell |fr=Clochette |de=Naseweis |es=Campanilla |pt=Sininho |it=Trilli |fi=Helinä-keiju |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Neverland |origin=Peter Pan (1953 film) |torigin=Peter Pan (1953) |company=Disney |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |game5=Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep }} - Journal = |journalKH='First entry' The little pixie of Neverland. She's Peter Pan's loyal partner, but she has a short fuse, and she's very jealous of any girl who gets near Peter. With a little of her pixie dust, you can fly... if you believe. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). Second entry The little pixie from Neverland. Peter Pan asked her to accompany Sora and friends on their quest, but she's anxious to see Peter. She can restore party's HP, and prevents Sora from being defeated, though only once. Cost: 3 MP. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). |journalSS=A fairy with a jealous streak, especially when Peter pays attention to other girls. |journalBBS=Peter Pan (1953) A pixie who lives in Never Land. |journalUX=Peter Pan (1953) The little pixie of Neverland, and Peter Pan's loyal partner. }}}} Tinker Bell is 'n klein fee wat in Neverland woon saam met haar beste vriend, Peter Pan, en het verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Sy is oorspronklik van Disney se . Ontwikkeling In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Tinker Bell was oorspronklik veronderstel om 'n stem te hê voordat sy vir die finale spel stom geword het. Verskyning Tinker Bell is 'n baie sexy klein wyfie wat haar blonde hare in die kop van haar kop vasgebind het deur 'n blou lint (donkerblou in Kingdom Hearts). Sy het ligte vel, swart wenkbroue, en blou oë en vlerke. Tinker Bell dra 'n kort, groen, strapless rok en groen pantoffels, elkeen het 'n wit puffbal aan die voorkant. Sy het ook dikwels 'n goue gloed of skittering rondom haar, die gevolg van haar pixie stof. Persoonlikheid Tinker Bell het 'n koppige en kinderlike ingesteldheid. Sy is baie vas gebond aan Peter Pan, en word gou jaloers wanneer hy saam met 'n ander meisie, veral Wendy. Sy het geneig om defensief te wees wanneer sy op haar jaloesie uitgeroep word, soos gewys wanneer Donald kommentaar lewer oor Tinker Bell se jaloesie van Wendy se liefde vir Peter in Kingdom Hearts. Tinker Bell is ook kort getemper, wat irritasie uitdruk as Roxas haar nie vergesel om Kaptein Hook se skip in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days te verken nie. Nietemin is sy lojaal en lojaal aan Peter Pan en sy vriende, veral as hy Sora, Roxas en Ventus die vermoë gee om te vlieg. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, wanneer Tinker Bell huiwerig is om Mickey se Star Shard aan Ventus oor te dra, voldoen sy wanneer Peter haar vertel om die shard af te gee. In Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories vergesel sy Peter Pan om Wendy te red, ten spyte van haar duidelike jaloesie van haar. Tinker Bell geniet genot van die ongeluk van diegene wat sy nie hou nie. Dit kan gesien word in haar behandeling van Donald in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan Tinker Bell sigbaar gesien word nadat die Heerser van die Hemel in Kaptein Hook se skip ineenstort. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Wanneer Ventus by Never Land aankom, vergesel hy Tinker Bell om Mickey se Star Shard te vind. Sy word gevang deur Captain Hook, wat haar dan neem om Terra by die Skull Rock te wys. Sodra Terra kry Kaptein Hook om hom die hok met Tinker Bell te gee, en hy stel haar vry, sodat sy terug kan gaan na Ventus en Peter Pan. Na Hook se nederlaag, vra Ventus Tinker Bell om die Star Shard terug te gee. Sy aanvaar terughoudend op Peter Pan se versoek. Later, wanneer Aqua aankom en sy probeer met Peter Pan se jag vir skat aansluit, verwerp Tinker Bell hierdie voorstel, maar gee onwillig in nadat Peter Pan met haar argumenteer. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tinker Bell word bekendgestel aan Sora, Donald en Goofy wanneer hulle Peter Pan ontmoet in die hou van kaptein Hook se galjoen. Tinker Bell informeer Peter dan dat sy Wendy gevind het. Tinker Bell toon 'n diep jaloesie vir Wendy as gevolg van haar groeiende verhouding met Peter, baie tot Donald se vermaak. Tinker Bell sprinkel die trio met pixie stof, sodat hulle kan vlieg. Peter red Wendy en vlieg weg, en hy vertrek Tinker Bell en die ander om vir hulself te veg. Tinker Bell word dan gevang deur Hook en gyselaar in 'n lantern vasgehou - haar lewe of die Keyblade is Hook se eis. Sora stap die plank, maar ontsnap ongedeerd deur te vlieg. Peter keer toe en red Tinker Bell van mnr. Smee. Nadat kaptein Hook verslaan is, verskyn Tinker Bell en vertel Peter van iets wat by die klokkentoring in Londen gebeur. Hulle gaan na die kloktoring (Big Ben) in Londen waar Sora die sleutelgat op die klok gesig verseël. Tinker Bell rook nog steeds by Peter en Wendy se vriendskap en word veral kwaad wanneer Donald hardop na haar lag. Peter vra Sora om 'n verheugde Tinker Bell saam met hom as bondgenoot te neem. Sora wen Tinker Bell as 'n summon. Na terugkeer na Neverland vertel Tinker Bell Sora en Peter van die Phantom Heartless by die kloktoring. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tinker Bell, van Sora se herinneringe, verskyn in die Neverland-vloer in die Kasteel van vergetelheid. Tinker Bell word eers in die begin gesien as Sora, Donald en Goofy in die skip van Captain Hook kom. Sy vat die drie om Peter Pan te sien om hom te help om Wendy te vind. Na die stryd teen Captain Hook, sien Tinker Bell Sora en die ander en gee hulle haar summon kaart. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Roxas ontmoet eers Tinker Bell op 'n missie om 'n Wavecrest Heartless in Neverland uit te skakel. Tinker Bell vra Roxas vir hulp om kaptein Hook en Smee se plan te stop, en sy gee hom die vermoë om te vlieg, en sy vlieg dan na kaptein Hook se skip. In 'n latere missie gaan Roxas en Axel na Neverland om Artful Flyers uit te skakel. Hulle ontmoet gou Tinker Bell, wat alreeds boos op Roxas is omdat hulle haar nie die vorige missie gevolg het nie, gee Roxas en Axel die vermoë om te vlieg, en sy vlieg weer af. Roxas wil Tinker Bell volg, maar Axel herinner hom om op hul eie sending te fokus. 'N Paar dae later keer Roxas terug na Neverland om 'n Phantomtail uit te skakel. Kort ná sy aankoms sien hy Hook en Smee vang Tinker Bell en neem haar aan boord van die skip. Roxas sluip in Hook se skip en stel Tinker Bell vry van die lamp waarin sy gevange geneem word. Tinker Bell wys Roxas 'n stuk kaart wat Hook uitmekaar geskeur het, wat die ligging van 'n skatkis wat Smee ontbloot het, nasien. Roxas besluit om te ondersoek, en vra Tinker Bell om hom toe te laat om weer te vlieg. Sy stem saam en vlieg weg. Die volgende dag keer Roxas terug om weer 'n onbekende Heartless bedreiging uit te skakel. Tinker Bell verskyn weer en gee Roxas die vermoë om te vlieg. Nadat Roxas die Heerser van die Hemel verslaan het, lande en slaan die Heartless op Hook se skip en beskadig dit ernstig, wat Tinker Bell baie behaag. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tinker Bell keer terug met Peter Pan as 'n summonable karakter, nadat Sora die Veer amulet in Port Royal vind, met dieselfde genesingsfaktor wat sy vroeër in Kingdom Hearts gedoen het. Vaardighede ''Kingdom Hearts'' In Kingdom Hearts, wanneer sy summoned word, verskil Tinker Bell se verskyning van die ander summons. Eerstens bly die groeplede op die slagveld en Tinker Bell verdwyn nie na 'n sekere tyd nie. In plaas daarvan sy bly by Sora, en genees hom en sy bondgenote voortdurend totdat hulle ontslaan word (soortgelyk aan Regen uit die Final Fantasy-reeks), en herleef hom een keer op die dood (met dien verstande dat Sora nie kry treffer die tweede sy HP treffers 0, sal Tinker Bell ten volle herstel Sora se HP, soortgelyk aan die Auto-Life van die Final Fantasy-reeks en Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tinker Bell verskyn as 'n summon kaart nadat Neverland se kamer van waarheid voltooi is. Wanneer haar kaart gebruik word, kom Tinker Bell aankom en genees Sora oor 'n vasgestelde tydperk. Stokkende veelvoudige Tinker Bell-kaarte skep die Twinkle vlak2 en Twinkle vlak3-sleights, wat die hoeveelheid gesondheid herstel, verhoog as die speler agtereenvolgens Driehoek druk wanneer dit gevra word. Tinker Bell is noodsaaklik in die Confuse sleight. Daarbenewens kan Tinker Bell gebruik word as deel van magiese sleights wat die gebruik van enige summon kaart vereis, insluitend Gifted Miracle, Tornado en Terror. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, soos sy met Peter saam kom, bly sy egter net vir die duur van die Summon Gauge. Haar vermoë tree op dieselfde manier as in Kingdom Hearts. Gallery File:Tinker Bell KHBBS.png|Tinker Bell in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Tinker Bell KH.png|Tinker Bell in Kingdom Hearts. Oorsprong Tinker Bell het ontstaan uit J. M. Barrie se 1904 drama-spel en 1911 se roman . Barrie se spel was die inspirasie vir die 1953 Disney-fliek . In die film is Tinker Bell die pixie-metgesel van die titelkarakter Peter Pan. Sy vergesel Peter op sy reis na die Darling-huis waar sy (onwillig) Peter help om die Darling-kinders te leer om na Neverland te vlieg. Later gebruik Kaptein Hook voordeel van Tinker Bell se jaloesie oor die verhouding tussen Peter Pan en Wendy Darling, wat Tinker Bell ge tricking het om Peter en sy vriende se wegkruip te openbaar. Tinker Bell het later haar lewe gewaag om Peter Pan van Kaptein Hook te red. Alhoewel sy beseer is, herstel sy betyds om terug te keer tot die Darling kinder en bring hulle hier in haar huis terug. Eksterne skakels Category:Summons Kategorie:Vroulike karakters